Pagan (The Primordials)
Pagan, also know as Life is a primordial being that appeared shortly before Death, coming into existence either with the first form or with the concept of life, yet before that life form died or the concept of death. History Pagan fought The Darkness after it attacked his children with the assistance of God's archangels after it corrupted his creations which became the pagan deities, eventually imprisoning the darkness and creating a lock, which he gave to Lucifer whose light he hoped would counter the essence of the darkness, he then disappeared in grief over his children being corrupted. Present Day Pagan, after eons of seclusion, returned after the angels fell from Heaven due to the archangels being gone and the manipulations of Metatron. Personality Pagan is in many ways the opposite of his younger brother Death, showing emotions freely as he views them as an aspect of life. He is know to hold a great deal of sadness over his children's corruption, and great rage at The Darkness, going to war against it and eventually sealing it away once he found he could not kill it, he has also has shown anger at the Winchesters and Castiel for disturbing the natural order. Pagan views life as a precious thing that should not be wasted, and wishes for people to cherish there lives. Powers and abilities As a Primordial being Pagan has a vast amount of power, with only God and The Darkness surpassing him and with only Death and Father Time rivaling him. * Nigh-Omnipotence: Pagan has enough power to do almost anything he wishes, having enough power to fight against The Darkness for a time without assistance from other beings * Nigh-Omniscience: Pagan hold an immense understanding of the universe, having more knowledge than The Darkness, Death, Father Time, and the Archangels. * Immortality: Being one of the first five being in existence, Pagan is above age and disease, as the primordial being of life, he cannot be killed until all life forms are deceased. * Nigh-Invulnerability: Pagan is exceptionally durable, being able to withstand The Darkness focusing purely on him for a time. * Supernatural Perception: Pagan has the ability to locate and perceive any being in existence not matter their method of hiding, except for God. * Reality Warping: Pagan can warp reality to an amazing degree, turning sand into his own blade with a thought, holding all the powers of the original blade, and walking through a wall by warping it around himself. * Supernatural Concealment/Dimension Creation: When Pagan restored the rain forests, he hid them from normal senses and even technology, only with only Angels, Demons, and certain other beings being able to see them. He has also hidden a large amount of presumably extinct species in other dimensions. * Plant Manipulation: When Pagan walked by a dying garden, it immediately started blooming with beautiful flowers and shrubs, he also restored many destroyed rain forests by thinking of it. * Cleansing/Blessing: Pagan cleansed a highly polluted lake and the forest around it by dipping his hand in it, turning it into the fountain of youth in the process, he also hold the ability to cleanse demons of their corruption. * Super Strength: Pagan has an enormous amount of strength, being able to overpower any being younger than himself. * Teleportation: Pagan can appear anywhere in the universe with a thought. * Apparition: Pagan can send and retrieve most objects in the universe by willing it. * Shapeshifting: Pagan took on human form when appearing on earth. * Entity Creation/Modification: Pagan has the ability to create various supernatural beings, such as his children and low level angels, and the ability to modify beings, even archangels enough to hide their true essence from others. * Healing: Pagan, as the primordial being of life, can effortlessly heal any injury, including, with great effort those inflected with Death's scythe and with some effort heal an injury done by an archangel blade. * Resurrection Control: Pagan can restore life to almost any being, but rarely does because he respects the natural order. Pagan is also capable of preventing resurrections from occurring on specific people. * Life Empowerment: Being the Primordial being of Life, Pagan gains a very small amount of power for every life forms that comes into existence, just as Death gains a slightly greater amount of power for everything that dies. * Dream Walking/Manipulation: Pagan created and linked a dream that Dean, Sam and himself to explain the natural order and the dangers that heaven's closing caused. * Telepathy: Pagan can hear the thoughts of almost any being in existence. * Power Restoration/Bestowal: Pagan can restore powers lost to an entire species, having restored the wings of the angels after Metatron was defeated, and creating a magic that counters magic that witches use. Vulnerabilities Even though Pagan is one of the first and most powerful beings in existence, even he has some weaknesses. * His Brothers: Pagan can be Killed by God and The Darkness, harmed by Death, and slowed down by Father Time. * Death's Scythe: While not being able to kill Pagan, it can weaken him for a large amount of time. * Pagan's Blade: His own blade can harm, and possibly kill him. * Genocide: Being connected to all forms of life, if too many people die in a short amount of time, Pagan will have to restore the natural order, becoming weakened in the process and rendering himself vulnerable weaker beings. Category:Higher Beings Category:Fanon Characters Category:Gods Category:Deities Category:Primordial Beings